


Press 1 For More Options

by mousapelli



Series: This is Otabek's Hamster [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Skype Date, owners who act like their pets, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Otabek usually sees a fairly finite number of things when he answers a Skype call from Yuri. Yuri's cat is not usually the one calling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori over at http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com . I'm not sure why lately I keep ending up writing about their pets. And what the heck is this cat's name anyway? 
> 
> Oh and both names Otabek uses mean princess.

A range of possible sights might greet Otabek when he answers the Skype call, in his experience a fairly finite range. Yuri on his bed. Yuri at his desk. Yuri on the floor. 

Yuri's cat sitting expectantly in front of the laptop is not on that list. 

"Hello?" Otabek asks, amused, expecting Yuri to pop into view from the side or to turn the laptop around. 

The cat meows. Otabek laughs, he can't help it, and gets another meow that sounds reproachful. 

"I'm sorry, princessa," Otabek apologizes. He casually takes a screenshot, intending to show Yuri later. "I wasn't expecting you to call. Have you been missing me?"

She's a vocal thing, Otabek remembers from his last visit to St. Petersburg, and she doesn't disappoint. Sitting primly on Yuuri's bed, fluffy tail flicking back and forth, she gives a dissatisfied _mrrow_. 

"I miss you too, of course," Otabek says. He doesn't really have any idea what's going on, but it's quite adorable, and he isn't made of stone. "Your winter coat is looking nice. Has Yura been brushing you out properly?" He waits for the cat to give her opinion. "Hm, I see. But it's good for you, you know. When I see you again, will you let me brush you?" 

She looks away, head tilted slightly back, and Otabek recognizes immediately her owner's body language for _perhaps if you convince me_.

"Of course it is up to you, but I would enjoy that very much." With a yawn, she lies down suddenly, curled on her side, her blue eyes fixed back on Otabek. "Last time I was there we napped together, do you remember? You were quite cute, _xansha_."

"Mwoooar," she agrees, rolling onto her back to show her white belly, still looking at Otabek upside down. 

"Sorry," Yuri's voice cuts in suddenly from somewhere off screen. "Lilia was yelling and…what the fuck is _this?_ " 

Otabek starts to laugh helplessly at all of it, Yuri's suspicious tone, the cat's suggestive pose, the way she meows in annoyance when Yuri shoos her off the bed with rough hands. 

"Get out of here, you hussy!" Yuri throws himself down on the bed hard enough to bounce a little. When he settles, he gives Otabek a dirty look. "And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Mrrrow?" Otabek offers. It's completely worth it when Yuri tells him to go fuck himself and slams the lid of his laptop shut.

Otabek waits him out, still chuckling to himself as he Instagrams the screenshot. He captions it "This is Yuri-Plisetsky's cat. She misses me almost as much as her owner."

The Skype tone jingles a moment later, and Otabek clicks to connect. 

"She does not," Yuri grumbles into the camera. 

"Of course not," Otabek agrees. He can only smile when Yuri rolls onto his back in annoyance to glare at him upside-down.


End file.
